Rise
by MrSmutz787
Summary: Darklight was a country on the continent Doma, on the planet Navaheth. Darklight had three provinces, each having a different style of government. The three provinces were Hrodor, New Corinth, and Pallenia. Hrodor was a monarchy and was once the mainland of Old Corinth. New Corinth was an electoral monarchy and a century before the events of this tale won its independence from Hrod


Thorin awoke to light streaming through his window. He lifted his head off his pillow and got up. He went over to his window and noticed it was nearly midday. He cursed and went over to his trunk at the foot of his bed, after fumbling with the key he opened the trunk. He pulled out his sword, a whetstone, a small wooden box, and his leather pauldron.His sword Draumr was a longer than average broadsword, with a one-handed grip, and a wide guard. He put on his pauldron, putting the strap around his torso and tightened it, he put on his belt and sword, put the whetstone in his pocket, and opened the small box. Inside the box was his Runners Guild pin, which displayed his rank, and then he put it on his tunic. He ruffled his dark red hair and then left his room and walked out of the Runners fort. He got on the main road to New Corinth City and was soon out of ]. Soon the city came into view. Thorin walked into the city and smiled as smells of the city entered his nose. He looked to his right and saw Fanghall, the palace of the High King. The palace stood gallantly, clean, and structurally sound. When he got to the gate he turned to his right and walked down the road. As people passed him they bowed their heads reverently making him scowl. 'I wish they wouldn't do that' he thought. Thorin was the son of Velok, one of the gods, he had been dancing with his love Karliah at the independence celebration when he was claimed by his father, a fiery greatsword with a key hanging from the pommel flashed above his head. Soon he reached the temple, where as almost always he found Colbrand, the Runner who gave out assignments and coordinated Runner arrivals and departures on New Corinth. Colbrand noticed Thorin and said "There ya are Thorin, Coltan was looking fer ya earlier" he took a puff of his pipe "he and Thade left 'round sun-up. He said ya need to be in Parath in the next four days."Thorin nodded and jogged to the docks. A large ship was docked and was being loaded with boxes and sacks. "Thorin!" a voice cried. He was suddenly being embraced and had a facefull of frizzy red hair. Thorin smiled and said "Hello Karliah, my love." Karliah was about a year younger than him, she had tanned skin, and was thin. She had bright red frizzy hair and sea green eyes. She smiled and said " I will miss you Thorin." "As will I" Thorin replied. Thorin hugged her tighter and said "May the gods watch over you" Karliah smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then Arik, Karliah's father, who was tall with dark skin said "Alright lovebirds break it up, Karliah it's time for us to go!" "Alright father" she cried back. She kissed Thorin again and left for the ship. Thorin waved to Karliah and Arik as the ship set sail. Thorin walked further up the dock and saw another ship, this one was much smaller than Arik's trading vessel, but was still big enough for a small group of people. Then another Runner walked off the small ship onto the dock. It was Pryce, she was twenty-five, eight years older than Thorin. She was slightly taller than him and was as slim as Karliah. She had purple hair, dyed in the way of the Dwarves who raised her, and she had green eyes. The most striking this about her was a and thin scar that stretched for her shoulder, down across her breasts, and stopped at her hip. "Hello Thorin" she said with a smile. "Hello Pryce, why are you so happy today?" Thorin replied. Pryce smiled wider and said "Coltan asked me to marry him this morning!" Thorin grinned and said "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two." She thanked him and walked back onto the ship. Thorin walked to the end of the dock, and casted out his mind, silently calling. Soon a large shape landed on the dock, it was Kaon, Thorin's dragon and friend. Kaon was dark purple with dark blue spikes and his eyes were a shade brighter than his scales. He was larger than a horse and was long as a horse and half of one. Kaon touched Thorin's mind and said 'Hello little one' . Thorin stroked Kaon's snout and said 'Hey big guy, we're just waiting for the package and then we'll leave for Pallenia' Then, Lucas ,another Runner, ran up to Thorin, handed him a scroll, and said "Here is your package Thorin. Please sign for it here" Lucas handed Thorin a slip to sign. Lucas was as tall as Pryce and had long, messy, blonde hair and had a mischievous smile. Thorin smiles and said "All done," he handed the slip back to Lucas, "By the way Lucas how is the planning of you and Miles' wedding going?" Lucas flushed a bright red and said stuttering "I-I-t's going good" Lucas quickly turned and walked to the small ship. "Good luck on your delivery" Thorin yelled out to Pryce and Lucas as they sailed away. Kaon nudged Thorin and said 'It's time to go little one' Thorin nodded and pulled himself up onto Kaon's saddle and said ' Let's go Kaon' Kaon nodded and unfurled his wings, flapped them three times, and rose into the air. Kaon angled himself and began to fly northeast.


End file.
